


For Their Happines

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [17]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Party, Light Angst, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 17 of 25 Days of Pairings: Thomas/AlastairAlastair is confronted by Matthew and James during a party.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale (Side Pairing)
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	For Their Happines

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> This one is sort of a continuations of Day 15's (James/Cordelia) fic. Don't really have to read one before the other but is suggested.
> 
> Thank you to [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars) for being my Beta for this fic!
> 
> Enjoy.

Alastair looked out over the snow that covered the London streets. He heard the balcony door click open behind him. He had distanced himself from the party after exchanging pleasantries with the Herondale hosts and his sister. He wondered who had come to invade his secluded sanctuary. 

“This is where you’ve slithered off to,” Matthew’s smug voice broke through winter night’s silence. 

“If you’re here to yell at me, get it over with,” Alastair sighed, still not turning to face Matthew. He knew if Matthew was around, his sister’s husband wouldn’t be far. Alastair really didn’t want to have to face the Parabatai pair. 

“Easy, we just want to talk,” Matthew stated, still out of Alastair's vision. 

Alastair sighed and finally turned in his chair to look at James and Matthew staring at him. He didn’t know why they would try to disturb the well crafted two-year system they’d developed since the engagement party incident. Alastair knew they wanted nothing to do with him. Matthew had made sure to make that clear to him, and Thomas had driven the last nail in with his threat. Alastair made sure to always come to the family events for his sister's sake and smiled as he greeted them, but as soon as the formalities were done, Alastair would always find a place at the edge of the party. He no longer held contempt for the Merry Thieves; he understood that this was his doing; Thomas glare served as his reminder. 

Alastair warily studied them as they came closer and took a seat on the other empty chairs. He looked down and saw Cordelia’s gift on James’ wrist. Alastair had pulled in so many favors just to see his sister happy when he got to tell her that the idea had been approved. James proudly showed it off, telling anyone who asked that his wife had gifted it to him. Alastair had seen the way Cordelia’s whole face lit up every time. He refrained from commenting on it during the party, though, since he didn’t know how James would react to that. 

Since James and Cordelia’s marriage last year, his relationship with James hadn’t been as sharp as it once was, but that didn’t exactly mean he and James were friends either. They simply shared one person they both wanted to keep happy. 

“I see she finally gave it to you,” Alastair commented, as he watched James fiddle with the dimly lit bracelet. 

“You knew about the bracelet?” James questioned him. 

“Of course,” Alastair scoffed and rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law’s naivety. “How do you think something that was not a weapon got approved in the Iron Citadel?” 

“You assisted your sister in making something like this for me?” James asked, quirking up his eyebrow at Alastair. “Are you ill?”

Alastair glared at first, but scoffed instead before responding, “You don’t understand what I would do for my sister’s happiness.” 

There was a stretched silence between the trio with a few exchanged looks between the Parabatai. Alastair didn’t know what exactly they wanted to talk to him about, but the silent conversation between the pair was not putting him at ease. He started to think how maybe accepting Charles’ invitation instead of torching it might’ve led to a more pleasant night. Alastair knew that that was a lie, but some days he entertained the idea that even if it was fleeting and in secret, having someone would have been better than not. He knew it was only a placebo for the taste of the real thing Thomas had given him, but sugar pills were better than emptiness. 

“We wanted to talk to you about Thomas,” James started in a serious tone. 

Alastair knew this was coming. He had waited two years for this conversation. Alastair straightened his shoulders and resigned himself to whatever they had to say. He looked to the side and caught his sister’s worried gaze; he shook his head slightly, hoping she understood that it was fine. Alastair didn’t want to be the cause of a fight between Cordelia and James; he had made sure to toe that line carefully. He would spend time with her privately and away from parties, but he would keep his distance after some glaring from the Merry Thieves during public events. Cordelia seemed happy, though, so it was okay. 

“What happened at the Academy wasn’t okay,” James firmly stated. “The things that you’ve said and done at the Academy are not solely mine to forgive…,” James paused, looking back to Matthew before continuing, “Yet I don’t want to keep dwelling on the past, because that’s what it is happening now. In the last year, many things in my life have changed, and one of them is you. At first, Matthew and I believed it to be an act. Then slowly, as time passed, the Alastair we knew from the Academy started fading. Sure, you were still irritating, but it was more of what you did versus what you were doing irritation.”

“Gee, thanks, James,” Alastair replied, as he switched his gaze back to the snow-covered streets. He knew Cordelia probably put James up to this, or James felt he owed it to be friendly to his wife’s brother after the gift. James and Matthew weren’t the people to try and reach to him like this. Thomas, for sure, if he ever spoke to him again, and Cordelia were the only ones, “So what are we going to be best friends now? Go on hunts together?”

“See? I told you he was just going to make a joke of it, James,” Matthew chimed in, “He’s still the same. I bet he was just playing with Thomas. I did him a favor at the engagement.” 

Alastair flinched but tried his hardest not to show it. The memories of Matthew’s testimony and Thomas’ rejection still taunted him. He was well aware of his past and knew he had to take ownership of it.

“Is that why you came here?” Alastair questioned cocking his head to the side. “Are you that in need of entertainment that you’ve come to initiate something?”

“Enough!” James yelled. “We are not going to do this. Matthew, you were fully on board when I talked to you about it; if you had a change of heart, then let me do this alone.”

Alastair watched the silent stand-off between the pair. He didn’t know what they were angling for, but it only served to confuse him more. He just wished they’d just go back to the party and let him be. He felt their gaze switch back to him and turned around to meet their stares. 

“Fine!” Matthew relented. “I am going, to be honest with you, Alastair, I have way too much of a life, to allow myself to dwell on my anger for you. It doesn’t mean we are friends or anything; I just care far too much for my friends’ interests.” 

“So you’re doing it because James wants to make my sister happy,” Alistar reiterated. “If that’s what you both want, I’ll tell her we had a lovely conversation, and you both were kind.” 

“This isn’t about Cordelia,” James firmly stated. “I don't need anyone's help to make my wife happy.” 

“Why do you always move away from the main event at parties?” Matthew questioned.

“Isn’t it obvious? The Merry Thieves aren’t exactly subtle with the glares,” - _ and Thomas’ threat echoes every time I see him _ \- Alastair left unsaid as he answered. He watched as they exchanged looks again.

“I can understand that our actions left you feeling excluded,” James started, “but I still don’t see why you isolate yourself when everyone shows up but not when it is just Cordelia and me.; Certainly, there is no reason for you to exclude yourself from the whole event.” 

“We all hold our own reason for doing things, just like your Parabatai does things for you he doesn’t exactly agree with,” Alastair replied, sinking into his chair. “I don’t expect others to know my intentions or how I try to find glimpses of happiness.” 

“Glimpses? Why would you settle for glimpses of happiness? That’s torture!” Matthew openly wondered. 

“Maybe it’s better to hold onto an incomplete happiness than lose it altogether,” Alastair stood from his chair and made his way to the entrance. He had been there for two hours, enough to justify his departure. “Or don’t you recall what you said to me or what I stand to lose if I misstep or I am too close?”

Alastair reeled his emotions back and ran his hands through his hair, as his hand fell on the door. He wished to step through to leave, but he wanted to hear their response for some twisted reason. 

“Thomas,” James provided as he linked Alastair’s words with the events. “You’re respecting Thomas’ request?”

“It was more of a threat, but, sure.” 

“Why?” 

“Do you believe you are the only one who wishes to keep the one they find happy?” Alastair answered James. “What I do for Thomas may differ from what you do for my sister, but the sentiment still stands. If Thomas doesn’t wish for my presence, I will respect his wishes.” 

“Why couldn’t you just be an asshole?” Matthew whined with a huff. “This would be so much easier if you were still the same prick. Listen closely, Carstairs, I wasn’t kidding when I said I care far too much for my friends’ interests.” 

“I don’t see how this would involve me,” Alastair interrupted. 

“Because Thomas won’t stop moping around!” Matthew answered. “Two years and you think the guy would move on, but every time you leave the room when he enters, I have to deal with his sudden drop in mood.”

Alastair turned around to face them once again and looked at Matthew. He wanted to believe him. Alastair wanted to believe Thomas still felt something other than hate for him. 

“I’ve walked in on Cordelia and him whispering about you a few times,” James supported, “He always looks happy till I walk in the room, and he closes off once again.” 

“What do you want from me?” Alastair asked, his eyes narrow as he stared at them. Even if what they were telling was the truth, he didn’t know what they expected him to do with this knowledge. “Thomas has made his decision clear.” 

“Thomas chose what he thought he should choose. More also, he was angry at the time,” James spoke as he stood up. “He thinks we will be upset and see him as a traitor if he goes to you now.” 

“Will you?” Alastair found himself asking before he could stop himself. 

“We want our best friend happy,” Matthew answered. “Even if that means that you are the one to provide that happiness.”

“We may have had our spats; you and Matthew more, but we aren’t willing to keep being the cause of Thomas’ misery,” James resolved as his golden eyes stared down at Alastair. 

“We aren’t giving you a clean break either,” Matthew added. “We may want to start building a bridge, but I’m not buying the materials yet. This will serve as a probation period.” 

“Would you be able to do that?” Alastair bit back. He knew he shouldn't have; he knew better now, but the way it was being presented was not one in his or Thomas’ favor. Alastair didn’t want to be lulled into something only for it to be torn away on a whim. 

“We are willing to be civil with each other for the sake of our best friend and your sister,” Matthew answered as he stood up next to his Parabatai and fixed a glare on Alastair. “But, I swear by the Angel, Alastair, play Thomas or manipulate him, and Thomas’ promises of Thames will be a pleasant thought compared to what we will do to you.” 

“How do I even know you are telling the truth?” Alastair questioned as he stood still by the door. “If this is one of your pranks, it will only hurt Thomas more.” 

“Which is what we don’t want, Remember. Happy Thomas is the goal,” Matthew airily replied as the Parabatai started to walk towards the balcony entrance. “Now, are you coming or not? It’s late, don't want to miss your chance to see Thomas, do you?” 

“This isn’t a trick, Alastair. I want to do this as much for Cordelia as I do for Thomas, maybe even more for her if I have to be honest,” James added as he stepped past him with Matthew and opened the door back to the party inside. “Come on.” 

Alastair wanted to follow the pair, but there was still was some hesitancy in the back of his mind. 

_ This was too good.  _

_ This was a trick.  _

_ It would mean more time with Thomas, though, even if he could be pushed back out later.  _

_ It was the closest glimpse at happiness.  _

_ The arrangement would also mean that he could approach his sister more frequently while she was out with them.  _

The flurry of thoughts kept fighting inside of Alastair until he looked up and saw Cordelia smiling at Thomas as the two talked. The sight tugged at him. He wanted to be between them, sharing both of their warmth. 

“I won’t push Thomas,” Alastair resolved as he followed James and Matthew back inside, “If he still wants something with me, I will pursue it, but I won’t force him into something you believe he wants.” 

“Sure you do that,” Matthew waved him off, as he detached from them when he saw Christopher sneaking around with multiple cups and plates;  _ this could only spell trouble _ . “I will join you all in a bit again.” 

“Here, try these,” James held a plate with some holiday cookies on them, “Thomas made them.

Alastair took the small plate of baked goods and searched out into the party. He noticed that Matthew had quickly caught Christopher in whatever he was doing. Alastair stared out and finally took a bite from the soft sugar cookies.

“Hello, James,” Cordelia greeted her husband and then smiled at Alastair, “finally, decided to come inside, Alastair?”

“James thought I should try Thomas’ baking,” he replied with a half-truth. He didn’t like lying to her, but this wasn’t something that should be discussed right now. 

“Do you like them?” Thomas’ asked from behind him.

Alastair turned around and looked up at Thomas a bit. The last time he had been this close to him, it hadn’t ended well, and it seemed his mind was still stuck back then. Alastair drank in every detail, down to a new small scar on the bottom of Thomas’ cheek that he had read reports about. 

“They are really soft and not too sweet, a perfect balance,” Alastair complimented. “Did you make them yourself?” 

“Cordelia helped me a little,” Thomas eagerly responded. “She has been using me to try some of her recipes before feeding them to James.” 

“Come on, James,” Cordelia smiled as she pulled her husband away, pointing to Christopher and his younger brother Alexander sneaking around behind Matthew. “It looks like Matthew lost track of Kit, and he’s recruited help.” 

“We will be back,” James waved and stopped before patting Alastairs’ shoulder, “Happy we could have you over for the holidays, and don’t forget we have a get together on New Year’s Eve again.” 

Alastair watched, perplexed by James’ actions, as they left him and Thomas alone. 

“You’re coming over for New Year’s?” Thomas asked him with a shy smile, “I know you haven’t in the past, but it would be nice to have you here.” 

“Would you like me to come?” Alastair found himself asking without a thought. If Thomas wanted him there, he would be there. 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I want you t-...,” Thomas stopped and stepped back from Alastair a bit. 

Alistar watched how his eyes dropped and looked away as if Thomas recalled why Alastair would ask him that question. He internally scolded himself when he saw the nervous shuffle of Thomas’ feet. 

“What I said… Back then I…,” 

“You don’t owe me an explanation, Thomas,” Alastair assured him. He didn’t want their relationship or whatever this was to start with a shaky foundation. Alastair squared his shoulders and continued. “It feels wrong to say I am not who I was when I was at the Academy because I know parts of me remain, but Thomas, there isn’t a day that I breathe where I don’t regret repeating the rumors I heard of your father and Matthew’s mother. It won’t right the wrongs I did but by the Angel, know I regret it.”

“Are you sorry because of losing me or because you are truly sorry?” Thomas asked, tipping Alastair’s face up to stare into his hazel eyes.”I need to know, Alastair.” 

Alastair lost himself in Thomas’ eyes for a second before processing the question. He knew Thomas would know if he was lying; the grip on his chin made it impossible to look away. 

“I won’t lie and say it is because I suddenly grew a heart and realized my wrongs,” Alastair admitted and felt Thomas’ hold slightly falter. “It fits the narrative better if I claim that losing you led me to realize my faults. I had acknowledged them before but never understood how they affected others past our Academy days; till they cost me you, Thomas.” 

Alastair waited for Thomas’ response. He had told the truth, and now if rejected for it, he would accept it. 

“We can’t start where we left off,” Thomas responded. Thomas knew he wasn’t being entirely fair, but he wouldn’t ignore Alastair’s slander spread against his family. “But I do want a start with you again… We would have to talk to James and Matthew again.” 

“We can go at your pace,” Alastair replied as he stepped closer and leaned into Thomas’ hand still present on his face. “I did talk to them; they haven’t exactly forgiven me, but I don’t believe they would be upset by this.” he faltered for a moment, realizing how forward he was being. “I know it’s been some time since we spoke last, so I understand if you need some time to talk to them and think it over.” 

Thomas confidently moved forward and wrapped his arms around Alastair, pulling him into an embrace. 

When Matthew had informed them of the rumors and other things Alastair had done, he was torn and angry at the thought Alastair could be that way. It took a while for his anger to fade before he saw what was going on. Thomas had first noticed it at Cordelia’s and James’ wedding when Alastair attended the ceremony but, after the pleasantries, had retreated away from the celebration. From then on, Thomas would notice it whenever there was a public event, Alastair would always distance himself to the party’s outskirts if any Merry Thieves were present. Thomas thought to approach him often but didn’t want to risk his friends believing he had betrayed them. Instead, Thomas sustained his curiosity of Alastair through stories from Cordelia of her weekly visits with her brother. He didn't need to hear more, especially after listening to James, invite Alastair.

Alastair looked up and met Thomas’ gaze; it was intense and encompassing. Alastair blinked, stunned into a rare moment of silence.

“Carstairs! Lightwood!” yelled out Matthew and pointed above them. 

Thomas looked up and saw a lopsided mistletoe hanging on top of them. He knew for a fact it hadn’t been there when he first approached Alastair. 

Alastair followed their lead and looked up to see the crudely strung mistletoe hanging above them. He chanced a look at Thomas and cleared his throat. 

“I think this is Matthew’s attempt at being more supportive,” Alastair noted and wrapped his hands around Thomas’ shoulders to help him lean up to meet the other eye to eye. “Shall we reward him for his efforts?”

“Definitely.” Thomas leaned down and sealed his lips over Alastairs’, relishing at the feeling of coming home. 

Alastair blushed at the quick answer but gave himself over to the chaste kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Beta: [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars)
> 
> If you are curious and have questions drop me an [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
